Proposal
by Ukdallasfan
Summary: My take on the run up to and then actual proposal of marriage from JR to Sue Ellen, my favourite Dallas couple. Hope it's okay


"Take a walk with me, JR" Jock commanded. JR looked at his father, keen to discern his expression. Had he done something wrong at the office, he worried. Jock gestured with his hand for them to move away from the house. As he did so, he glanced at the young woman whom JR had been seeing for the best part of the last three years. Sue Ellen Shepard, the former Miss Texas, JR's longest lasting girlfriend by a long way, was teaching his granddaughter, Lucy, how to dive. Every now and then there would be a girlish squeal or giggle or a clap of the hands telling him that the relationship that Sue Ellen and Lucy had developed was a fun and healthy one.

Jock liked Sue Ellen. She was a true Texan lady, brought up with the poise and manners that would be truly befitting of a Ewing bride. Quite the contrast to his middle son, Gary's, choice of spouse, he mused. Valene hadn't been what he and Miss Ellie had envisaged for their son and, predictably, their marriage had gone horribly wrong when Lucy was but a small baby resulting in their granddaughter having to be raised by them instead of one or both of her parents. That wouldn't happen if JR married Sue Ellen, Jock decided.

As they walked further away from the house Jock cleared his throat. JR looked at his father in nervous anticipation. What was it that he had done? He wondered, searching back in his memory for a clue but finding nothing. The reality was that, recently, JR had been on fire at work, making deals that provided both long- term and short- term profit for the company, thwarting rivals at every turn and consolidating the success that his daddy had made of the business. After years of hard work and learning JR had finally hit his stride. His thoughts turned briefly to his girlfriend. Sure, she had at times been a major distraction from work but never to the overall detriment of the company. Sue Ellen understood. When he was with her he was totally with her, in her thrall really, but when work needed to be done she had the sense to step aside and let him get on with things. If only he could get her into bed…

"You've been seeing that girl, Sue Ellen, for a few years now, JR" Jock began. "Your mama and I approve of her totally. She's a good looking young lady with impeccable manners and she's educated. Is it this summer that she graduates?" "Yes sir" JR replied. Suddenly he had an idea where the conversation was heading and he felt conflicted.

"Son, you're almost thirty- one, Time is marching on. You've had your fun with a lot of lovely young ladies but you need to settle down. You have to think of the future. I won't go on forever and neither will you. There needs to be an heir to the Ewing empire and that means you getting married and making one."

"Yes sir" JR responded deferentially, realising that he was cornered. Somehow, he had always imagined that it would be his mother who would push him over the precipice into proposing to Sue Ellen. For it to come from his daddy was a bit of a surprise.

"That young girl is perfect for you. She will give you good-looking and intelligent sons, will grace your arm at social events and never step a foot out of line where the family is concerned. Plus, I believe she really loves you and, over time, I think you will come to love her too." "Sir, I love her already. I truly do!" JR protested, acknowledging that there was no getting out of this. Jock patted him on the back. "Good! I'm pleased for you both. So, when is it going to happen?"

JR paused. "Well, I need to ask her mother's permission first, that's the only right thing to do. Then, I need to get a ring." Jock nodded in agreement. "What about after the barbeque?" JR suggested. Jock slapped his back once more. "Good idea, son, good idea."

Two weeks later and the annual Ewing barbeque was in full swing. Unusually and for the first time ever, Mrs Shepard and Sue Ellen's younger sister, Kristin, had been invited. "He's going to propose to you!" Paula had exclaimed when Sue Ellen had discussed the development with her best friend. "That's the only explanation!" "Oh, I don't know, Paula. JR is a man of secrets, always has been, it's one of the things about him that I find attractive" Sue Ellen responded, trying not to build up her hopes only to have them dashed.

Making a supreme effort to look good for him Sue Ellen emerged from the house. JR had been waiting for her, nervous about what was about to follow. Deep down he knew that she would accept him, that was obvious, but the prospect of domesticity scared him. He loved being with Sue Ellen but he also liked being able to see Julie and other women, women who would consent to his demands in the bedroom, as well. The idea of having to be committed to one woman, albeit a beauty like Sue Ellen, for the rest of his life was terrifying.

Watching her as she made her way towards him, looking gorgeous in a white sundress, fitted at the bodice and flowing at the skirt, JR was full of trepidation. The temptation to get drunk was immense but he knew that all had to go to plan. That was what both his parents expected of him, a public and theatrical proposal worthy of the Ewing name.

He held out his hand to her as she approached, weaving her way through the crowds. "Would you give me the pleasure of a dance?" he asked. She smiled shyly. Either this day was going to be one of the biggest of her life or the hugest of disappointments, her mother having been cagey in the extreme about why she was in attendance, she thought.

He took her hand and then grasped her by the waist as they entered the dancefloor. "I love you" he whispered in her ear, not forced but spontaneous. "I love you too, JR" she replied, moving her face to his, not caring about the eyes that were focused on them.

They danced for a time but then separated to allow JR to do what he needed. The Ewing barbeque was as much about networking and schmoozing potential business associates just as much as it was about socialising and Sue Ellen knew that.

Miss Ellie set to work introducing her to numerous Dallas society ladies, women who lunched and involved themselves in charity activities whilst their husbands made the money. Sue Ellen felt a little overwhelmed. Her life so far hadn't been like what she was quickly becoming to realise it would be as Mrs JR Ewing. She would need to learn fast and rely on her good taste and impeccable manners to get by, at least in the beginning, she decided.

At six o'clock as the band were playing their final tune, JR sprang into action. Halting the band with his hand, as planned, he gestured for his girlfriend to come over. Heart pumping, hands shaking, JR fell to one knee and produced a ring box from his jacket pocket. "Sue Ellen, will you do me the honour of being my wife?" he asked, opening the box to reveal a ten- carat sparkler of the finest quality. Sue Ellen caught her breath, not wanting to appear desperate. "Yes, JR, yes!" she eventually responded at which JR got quickly to his feet, kissed her and lifted her in the air to the applause of the assembled company.

Jock squeezed Miss Ellie's hand. Patricia Shepard smiled warmly. The wedding would take place late summer after Sue Ellen had graduated. All was well.

THE END.


End file.
